I Dare You
by total-whovian
Summary: After the premier last night and the Shandy moment at the end, I decided to write this fic with a song that I had in mind for a while. This is how I saw the conversation going. Please Read & Review! I hope you all enjoy it :)


**I Dare You**

 **Author's Note:** I wanted to do a Shandy fic based on the song 'I Dare You' by Shedaisy, and after last night's episode, I thought it would be perfect.

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always, I do not own any of the characters or the ideas of James Duff.

Enjoy!

"So what do you need me for?" Andy asked as he leaned against her office door.

Sharon looked around the office before making her decision, "Close the door. Let's talk."

 _God only knows how I've needed a friend_

 _Who can see through the boldness and pride_

"I know that you want to protect me, Andy," she said gently, "but this is our job and I am the boss. You can't shield me from things that I am doing on my own. I made the decision to keep Julio on and bring him back."

"I never doubted your faith in Julio," Andy shook his head, "I was trying to make sure that you didn't break."

"What are you talking about?"

Andy stared at her and took in her appearance. He knew that she wasn't sleeping well, and he could see the exhaustion and stress in her eyes. While she may look as strong and formidable as always, he could see the slight cracks in her façade and he knew she was too stubborn to acknowledge them.

"When was the last time you slept?" Andy finally asked, not waiting for her to answer before he continued, "When was the last time that you left your condo without Cooper's men staying behind to watch Rusty? When was the last time that you had a dream and not a nightmare? Or the last time that you drove to work without looking over your shoulder?"

 _Someone strong enough to put my faith in_

 _Someone willing to let me inside_

"Andy," she sighed, "I can handle it."

"I'm not saying that you can't handle yourself, Sharon," he rubbed the back of his neck, "What I'm saying is that you don't have to be so strong all the time. You don't have to face everything on your own…I'm right here, Sharon," he said softly.

She seemed to think about what he said before she stood up and walked over to his chair, "I know, and you're right, I haven't been myself since Stroh escaped."

 _So be a man_

 _And be my man_

He reached out to touch her cheek, "Let me help you, Sharon. Let me be there for you no matter what."

She smiled at him before placing her hand over his on her cheek, "I don't know if I can just let go like that."

"We can always try," he grinned down at her.

 _I dare you to need me like nobody else_

 _I dare you to feel me like you've never felt_

 _I dare you to want to want_

 _Want to be good to me_

"I haven't let somebody watch over me in a long time, Andy," she said breathlessly, "And even when I was first with Jack, he was never really willing to help me through anything."

"I am not Jack," he said, "We may both be alcoholics and we may both have screwed up our lives, but he made one mistake that I could never make."

"What mistake would that be?" she asked quietly.

"He mistreated you and made you feel like you were worthless," he saw tears in her eyes, and brought her closer to him, "You were never worthless, Sharon. He was the one that wasn't worth anything more than a few beers and a pile of debt. He also let you go, which is something that I am still trying to figure out. I can't wrap my head around the reason he could ever not keep you."

"I'm not all that perfect, Andy," she admitted sadly.

"Neither am I," he offered.

 _Baby you've got your reasons dangling_

 _From kite strings_

 _Can you open your hands and let them fly_

"I am not going to pretend that I am anything close to what you deserve," Andy whispered, "But I will treat you like the amazing woman that you are."

"Andy, you are more than I could ever deserve or want," she placed her hand on his cheek, "I don't want you to ever doubt that. You're right, you did screw up in your life, but you are fixing it. You need to stop seeing yourself as the man that you were, and start seeing what I see."

"A hot head Lieutenant with a crush on his Captain?" he joked.

She shook her head lightly, "A wonderful man that has tried his hardest to make sure that he becomes a better father, Lieutenant, and friend than he was before."

 _I know you won't always say and do the right things_

 _But some things are worth a try_

 _If you can_

 _Be my man_

"You may over step your bounds at times," she shrugged, "today included, but you are still worth it. You wouldn't be Andy Flynn without putting your foot in your mouth at times and fighting the urge to call people idiots," she giggled, "And I definitely like Andy Flynn."

"And you wouldn't be the Sharon Raydor that I follow around without wanting to handle everything on your own," he teased, "So we both admit that we are crazy in our own ways and were made for each other."

She rolled her eyes and fought the smile that made its way onto her face, "Well, aren't you confident?"

"That's part of the reason you like me so much," his customary grin appeared.

 _I dare you to know me like I've never known_

 _I dare you to show me that I can be shown_

 _Dare you to want to want_

 _Want to be good to me_

She turned serious for a moment before looking into his eyes, "I can't do this just for the fun of it. I don't want to get into something only to find out that you have no interest in continuing."'

"I would never do that to you," he said with all seriousness, "If you are okay with me being a part of your life, I would be honored and I promise to never make you feel as if you are not wanted or appreciated."

 _Tell me I'm_

 _Tell me I'm the one who deserves you_

 _And every time_

 _Every time you know that you want to_

 _Yeah, I dare you_

Andy brought his arms around her waist and held her tight, "I will never let you go, Sharon. As long as you want me, I'm yours."

She tilted her head up and let the tears fall, "I want to give this a try. You and me…I want this."

 _I dare you to hold me like you never_

 _Will-again_

 _Kiss me and leave the earth standing still_

 _Dare you to want to want_

He leaned down and stopped less than an inch from her lips, waiting for some kind of approval. Instead, she stood on her toes and crushed her lips to his, bringing her arms around his neck. They both relaxed into the kiss and held each other close.

 _I dare you to need me like nobody will_

 _I dare you to feel me like you've never felt_

 _I dare you to want to want_

 _Want to be good to me_

By the time they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"I've been waiting for a long time to do that," Andy chuckled.

Sharon smiled before pulling him by the collar down to her, "Then maybe you should do it again."

Andy smirked, "You are going to be sorry that you asked me to do that."

"And why is that?" she hummed.

"Because I'm never going to want to stop," he kissed her again, and they both held each other as the night began to fade.

 _Yeah, I dare you to want to want_

 _Want to be good to me_

I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think


End file.
